


Can You hold my hand (I don’t understand)

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Series: So if I stand in front of a speeding car [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dark, End of the World, Hurt No Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: “Forever and always?” Klaus asked and Diego leaned in to press a freezing kiss onto Klaus’ lips“Forever and always.” He assured.





	Can You hold my hand (I don’t understand)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and I wouldn't have posted it because i thought it was way to sad but some of my wonderful fellow Kliego fans convinced me.

In the end, the world always had to end in fire and smoke. This time it wasn’t Vanya that destroyed the world, instead it would be Klaus.

“Don’t leave me.” Klaus begged, Diego’s cold body in his lap as the world rippled around him in shockwaves. Diego stared blankly at him, eyes unseeing as Klaus stroked through his hair.

“Come back.” Klaus murmured, tears in his eyes. His siblings had been screaming but they had fallen silent. Klaus didn’t care. They had killed Diego. His Diego. The only one of them to ever truly love him. Klaus shuttered, his energy running low. Eventually he passed out.

 

When Klaus woke the world he had known was gone. Nothing but ash and rubble remaining.

“Klaus?” Diego asked from behind him and Klaus turned in a flash

“Dee?” He exclaimed and threw himself at his lover only to pass right through him. Klaus whimpered as his legs went weak and he fell to the ground.

“I don’t understand.” Klaus murmured kneeling on the ground where he landed

“Seems like the world was always meant to be destroyed. Changing the past just changed who would destroy it.” Diego said. Klaus cocked his head.

“I killed them all.” He said. He felt numb, why was he numb? He should be sad or scared or angry. The world was gone, he was alone.

“Yeah, yeah you did. Are you okay?” Diego asked and Klaus shrugged. He struggled to his feet.

“I should burry you.” He murmured to himself. He turned to where Diego’s body lay and stared at it.

“Don’t worry about that. I’m with you, forever and always.” Diego said. Klaus nodded. It wasn’t like there would be any predators to get the body. Klaus was alone in the world. He stumbled through the rubble, Diego following a step behind

“Where are you going?” Diego asked and Klaus shrugged

“Find something to eat.” He replied. The sun set and he still hadn’t found anything so instead he curled up in a corner that hadn’t been completely destroyed and settled down to sleep.

 

Time passed, Klaus continued to travel, continued to walk. He knew if he stayed in one place the Commision would be able to find him easier. It was also easier to just keep moving, keep looking for anything that might have survived. Food was scares, water even more so. He found he could go weeks without eating or water, could keep traveling even though he should have died.

“I don’t think you can die.” Diego said one day after Klaus had finished eating a rotten corpse of some sort of animal that he had scavenged from under a pile of rubble. Klaus cocked his head.

“You think I’m immortal?” He said softly. Diego nodded

“I do.” He said. The thought stumped Klaus. He didn’t seem to be aging, it had to have been months, maybe even years since he no longer kept track of time, but he still felt twenty-nine, almost thirty.

“Will you hold my hand?” Klaus asked meekly. Diego slid into the space beside Klaus, sending a freezing chill up Klaus’ arm when he slid his ghostly hand into the same space as Klaus’. Klaus leaned back on the wall that he was curled against

“Forever and always?” Klaus asked and Diego leaned in to press a freezing kiss onto Klaus’ lips

“Forever and always.” He assured.


End file.
